Francis Bonnefoy
Francis Bonnefoy is France's counterpart in the alternate world. He is also the current king of Âge and user of the Blue Jewel, which gives him the power of creation. Origins/Background Francis was born as the first and only son of the King and therefor, sole heir to the throne. His father was pretty old when he was born. Personality Francis is much like France, but more serious and not as arrogant. He is seen showing somewhat respect for Arthur, allowing him to remain Head Wizard, despite most in his council hating him for being from Elgnand. It is believed Francis prefers to keep his royal and personal life separated. An example is shown when Matthew thanks him for attending Peters birthday, Francis says this is the first time "Francis Bonnefoy Âge" has ever met him, but "Mr.Francis" might have. He doesn't want people to check his food for poison as he dislikes eating food that's already gone cold, which is considered odd for a king. He feels very relaxed and safe in his room, sometimes wondering if he could just stay there forever. Relationships Family People of Âge Arthur Kirkland Matthew Williams Alfred Jones People of Ära Gilbert Beilschmidt Ludwig Beilschmidt Antonio Fernández Carriedo Francis and Antonio are very close friends, to the point where Antonio can address him, without calling him by title. When France agrees to a peace conference, he instructs Antonio to get a ship ready for them. They met when Antonio snuck himself onto his father's ship. They landed at Cenarf, where, upon landing, he heard some rumors about a fairy garden and the "Rose Fairy." In order to see if the rumors were true, Antonio snuck into the castle. He was confronted by a person who claimed to be the "Fairy's Knight." He finally beat this person and made it inside, where he saw a garden of blue flowers and a pretty blonde girl. Antonio was astounded by how cute this girl was, but learning it was a boy People of Vyek Ivan Braginski People of the parallel world Italy America While fooled at first, Francis quickly discovers America is way to old to be Alfred. He keeps up the act of not knowing and requests to see America alone in his room, threatening to shoot him if he doesn't tell the truth. After learning the truth however Francis does become more friendly with him Plot Mentioned before appearance When the gang encounters Wang Yao, he predicts prophesy about the Emperor of Ära and the King of Âge "The black eagle's single wing shall fall in the north-eastern lands. The angered black eagle shall rip apart the blue lily and sully the throne with it's blood." He is first officially mentioned when Gilbert tells the gang, that the diplomatic relations between Âge and Ära were severed under his father's reign. Taking advantage of all the chimeras he has sent a bunch letters to the current King, requesting to meet him and try to reestablish those relations once more. A reply had arrived the night before, and Roderich is the read it. The king greets them in French, thanking Gilbert for the "passionate love letters" and sincerely apologizes for not responding sooner. He states that the chimeras are bothering him as well, and he is also willing to see if they can rebuild the lands relations. He suggests Ludwig meets him in Cenarf, and due to the events 15 years earlier, he can bring the Black Jewel for security. The king also writes he will be bringing a trusted person to escort him, just to be safe. He finishes off saying a friend in Spina, will have a ship for them and he looks forward meeting Ludwig, expressing his wish to also meet Gilbert as soon as possible. He signs with the name "Francis Bonnefoy". While the letter was read, Francis' icon was showed but the face was still not revealed. Later we find out, his dear friend is Antonio and he has decided to hold the peace conference with Ludwig, since he was touched that Gilbert and Ludwig once helped him escape Ära While away, Gilbert is fooled to think the escorts killed Ludwig, Kiku and "Feliciano", on the kings orders, though they were really impostors. Gilbert over overcome by the Black Jewel, who convinces him to "rip apart the blue Lily" which is the Francis, for cutting the eagles wing (Killing Ludwig, Gilberts brother) Appearence After finishing an audiance with Ivan, Emperor of Vyek, Arthur enters along with Matthew and America. Francis smiles and greets Arthur. America is shocked to see France's version as a king, stating it does not suit him. Arthur staes he completed the mission. The king proceeds to ask how it was in Polar Bear village, thinking those monsters must have been tough on the Head Wizard. When Arthur reports to have destroyed the circle and defeated the monsters, but says he has to something else to report, Francis seems to get more serious. When Arthur reports that his magic was blocked by a spell so he can't remain head wizard, Francis asks if the spell can be broken. He is told the Head Wizard will try when there is time. Francis says then he can go on being the Head Wizard. He proceeds to say it's a good thing the minister is not here, since he would have fired Arthur on spot for being Elgnandian. He says it's fine since Arthur still has his knowledge. He notices Matthew and America, behind Arthur and questions who they are. America restrains a laugh and Francis is confused, since he did not say something funny. America finds it amusing seeing England treat France with respect. When Matthew thanks him for attending Peters birthday Francis states this is the first time "Francis Bonnefoy Âge" meets him, but "Mr.Francis" might have met him. He then again asks who who Matthew and America are, as he can see they're not from here. Francis learns they are Arthurs brothers-in-law, Matthew and Alfred and they joined him during the mission. Francis sends him on a mission to the Blue mines, since the council can continue without Arthur. He then ends the report and wishes them good luck. He proceeds to ask America to come to his room and says he'll wait. He then goes there. Matthew wishes him luck since he worries the king might be mad that America spoke so much When America arrives he asks what he wanted, since he was worried he had made the king angry. Francis merely states he wasn't angry at all. America, having been instructed by Arthur, thanks Francis for the gun he sent him. Francis smiles and tells him to wait for the next thing he sends. Francis then turns around and aims a gun at him, asking him who he is, knowing he's not Alfred. He then says he shouldn't have underestimated the Blue user. America is shocked saying this is nothing like France, though his France has never tried to kill him. He is able to tell he is not Alfred, and he isn't even human. Demanding an answer, he says he may may not allow America to leave alive. When Alfred laughs and says he's impressed, Francis is surprised he won't even deny it. He reveals his identity to Francis and asks if he'd stop pointing the gun at him. Francis lowers it, but states he will shoot him if he tries anything, causing America to call him harsh. He then asks why he's here, noticing Arthur and Matthew think he's Alfred. He then learns America is from another dimension and came here when he tried to "read the atmosphere" and Matthew won't believe him when he tries to tell he's not Alfred. Francis is then asked if he can see anything next to America, which he says he can't. When asked again he says he's not like the certain tea-freak(Arthur). He then asks if he's from another universe then where is the real Alfred, since now he has the gun Alfred was suppose to have. He is shocked to learn about Alfred being killed by a woman, but believes him. He does question if America is sure Alfred is next to him and is told by America Arthur saw him for a brief moment. He tells America to follow him to another room and goes in front of a mirror, stating it's been six years but he has no choice. He then says "I, Francis Bonnefoy Âge, am the creator of time." using is Jewel to make the mirror able to show him ghosts. He then tells Alfred to stand in front of it. When seeing Alfreds reflection, he smiles and greets the boy. He is however still unable to hear him, and can't see him unless he looks in the mirror. He feels bad for America since he didn't get much explanation on the legend of the Jewels and explains it to him. He explains he is the User of the Blue Jewel, making him able to make imagination real, having the power of creation. He says he feels like he's sparring, when he creates things. He can make things out of thin air, but has to know the material. He's the one who made the guns and glasses for Alfred. When asked if his powers doesn't have a price, he merely teases him with his eyesight, making America regret showing worry for him. When asked how he knew America wasn't human, he says he can tell how many years has passed since America's "creation" even though he's incomplete. He also says he's more of a thing than a person, but says he looks human at first glance. When America demands Alfred stops moving around, Francis says that he's just happy to see himself again, and creating that mirror was worth it. He then advises America to tell the truth to Arthur and Matthew. He is quite confused by America's determination, he notices Alfred fretting in the mirror. When told that Alfred is being whiny, Francis sighs and says he's a kid. He then says he can no longer help them and they're on their own. He allows them to leave, having somewhat learned what he wanted to know, wishing them both luck on finding their way. He tells America to hurry, since Arthur and Matthew are waiting for him. While strolling the hallways America and the others learn the Prime minister does not approve of Francis' decision to form a friendship with Ära, since they already have friendly relations with Vyek. And at some point later he invites Matthew and America for dinner in his rooms, cooking himself. Francis is taken by surprise when Arthur comes to his room. He asks how he got past his guards, only to be told that he left the cell door open. Francis thanks him for coming and offers a drink, saying he has wine or tea, Arthur taking tea. He remembers they would always try to beat each other up and attack each other, but now they're pretty close, even drinking tea together. Francis is told that it was because he was a pervert for stripping randomly. Francis also says he was shocked since no one had ever hit him before Arthur did. Francis then tells him he's lucky no one had seen him, since he could've been arrested for hitting the prince. It was only later at that time his royal status was revealed to Arthur. Francis remembers how amusing his face was when he found out. Francis does say it's thanks to that he and Arthur are close, and he wouldn't be able to enter the kings room if they weren't. When Arthur remarks he hasn't stripped in years, Francis jokes asking Arthur if he wants him to strip, but Arthur was merely remarking it. The king mocks Arthur about him not being able to see him naked anymore, since he doesn't sell himself cheap anymore, but Arthur remarks he doesn't complain. Francis then remarks that he heard Peter ran away. When asked who told him, Francis said Matthew told him right after dinner, and says he's a good kid. Francis does however tell Arthur to stop being pessimistic, since it's not fair for Matthew, when Arthur says he'll eventually be left behind by him as well. Francis is annoyed with Arthur giving up and choosing loneliness. He tells the members to stop giving him work for a while so he can look for Peter. Francis is thanked for looking after Arthur's two brothers-in-law, making the king amazed Arthur noticed that. He says he likes them so he doesn't mind. Francis is told he spoils Alfred too much by giving him a new gun, but Francis says he spoils him when he can since he can't see him all the time. He then says he helps him develop them as they can't match Ära just with magic. Francis did however make some types he disliked because they smell of death and he can't create when he's depressed. He asks if Arthur shouldn't go back to his quarters since he doesn't want to hinder his mission. He wishes him good luck, even calling him Artie, much to Arthur's annoyance. The next day in the throne room, Francis instructs Arthur to destroy the monsters in the Blue Mine and arrest treasure hunters if he runs into one or two. Before they leave he gives America a gun, he had the Institute working on, and gets back the old one he sent. He also says that it would be sad if Alfreds death would be revealed by accident, so he tells America to consider telling Matthew and Arthur the truth. America jokes about him looking after Alfred, and Francis tells him to not mock a king. He then tells America if he doesn't hurry the others will leave him behind When the Head Wizard returns, Francis and his uncle Joseph had been holding a war council without Arthur, using Charles in his place. This leads to an argument, in which his uncle keeps insulting and mocking the Head Wizard. Annoyed Francis tells his uncle to stop, and sends him out, wanting to hear Arthurs report. When they note Charles shares name with Francis, Francis remarks the Prime minister is his uncle and Charles is his cousin. He then again asks for the report. He is shocked to learn that there were Ores hidden and disturbed that someone may have hidden them. He is satisfied that Arthur destroyed them. Praising him for his work, the King gives Arthur 5 days off to find his son. After that he retires to his room. America goes to see him, finding him asleep. Francis senses him and alarmed wakes up. He tells America to give some sort of warning, saying he nearly had a heart attack. He annoyed asks what he wants, and is surprised America no longer wants guns from him, because Arthur mentioned there should be a price for creating these things, the king should hide. Francis asks him what that has to do with not wanting guns from him. All though America doesn't want him to pay any price, Francis remarks that he is helping out by testing them for him. When asked why he would still give him guns despite knowing he's not Alfred and being told Alfred wants to know too, the king sighs. He then tells them recently some nights he started having dreams about hearing a womans voice, though not sure whose voice it was. he tells them she kept telling him to protect Alfred. Despite paying it no mind, he did check up on Alfred. And the chimeras worried him so that's why he sent Alfred the gun. He also tells he was saddened to learn Alfred was already dead. Then the voice in his dreams asked him to protect the one that looks like Alfred. He then explained he would keep sending him guns. When America still won't accept him, Francis decides to tell them the truth. He explains he loses points that he gets when contracting the Blue Jewel, but they are restored if he stays healthy. But each year he will lose one that cannot be restored. He also says if he uses them up, he'll merely cease being a user. He demands America tells no one, since it's his fate alone to know. He then says it doesn't suit him being stressed. He then sends America back to his friends and pretends to go to sleep. He does get annoyed when America keeps checking on him a few times. Trivia Quotes * (The reply to Gilbert's letters) "Bonjour! Thank you for your passionate love letters! I'm SO sorry I didn't respond to them before. I've always wanted to talk to you, too. After all, the chimeras have also become a problem in Âge. Therefore, I would like to invite Ludwig, Imperial Aide of the Empire of Ära, to Cenarf. If you're worried about what happened 15 years ago, I won't mind if he brings the Black Jewel. But I'm also bringing someone I trust to escort me, just in case. I'll tell a dear friend of mine in Spina to send him a ship; he will tell him the details about that. I look forward to meeting him in Cenarf. I also want to see you as soon as possible. Love, Francis Bonnefoy Âge." * (To Arthur when he first arrives) "Welcome back, Head Wizard." * (When America tries not to laugh) "Hey, I didn't say anything funny, you know. What's the matter with that boy?" * (When America laughs like crazy) "Well, we all go through that age." * (To Matthew about keeping his royalty and personal life separated) "Sorry to say, this is the first time "Francis Bonnefoy Âge" sees you. Now "Mr.Francis" might have met you before." * (Pointing a gun at America) "Who...are you?" * (To America) "I don't know who you are, but you shouldn't have underestimated the Blue User." * (To America) "You look indentical to Alfred...but you aren't Alfred, are you? In fact, you're not even human." * (When America praises him for being able to tell) "Hmm. You're not even trying denying it." * (When asked to lower his gun) "Since you're oddly quiet and told me your true identity...But if you even think about trying anything, I will shoot you." * (When asked if he can see Alfred) "I'm not like a certain tea freak, you know." * (After America tells him what happened to Alfred) "I see... So he's dead..." * (To America) "Follow me. I only believe what I can see with my own eyes." * (to himself about using the Blue Jewel) "...It's been six years. Well, I suppose I have no choice now." * (Activating his Jewel) "I, Francis Bonnefoy Âge, am the creator of time." * (To America about the Jewel) "I have the Blue Jewel, which has the power of creation. I can make real anything I imagine. Like a mirror that shows ghosts, for example." * (Being told Alfred is whining) "He's such a kid..." * (To Arthur) "You and I are so odd, aren't we? Ten years ago we were constantly at each others throats, and now we can even peacefully drink tea together." * (To Arthur) "I've quit selling myself cheap like I used to! You can't see me naked anymore! Too bad, huh?" * (To America when he jokes about Francis looking after Alfred) "Don't make fun of the King!" Category:Characters